Foul Language
by Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: Is there such a thing as being too over protective? Do you ever without meaning to notice someone struggling in pain? Straining themselves for the sake of others and yet strive just the petty reassurance of his loved ones. To wave it off as though it was nothing. As grueling as it may be, I can see through that. Even one with a will as strong as steel needs protecting sometimes.


"I swear it's a never ending battle with these idiots." Nami said, looking through a spyglass as two or three Navy galleons sailed over the horizon. She huffed in annoyance before she slammed the contraption back together again.

"Anybody ready for a pit stop? There's an island slightly to the left of us and I don't think these guys care either way." She shrugged before tossing the instrument unexpectedly towards Usopp who ungracefully fumbled it before clasping onto it for dear life.

"A little for warning beforehand would be nice." Usopp huffed to himself.

"Excuse me." She stopped midway and shot a glance back at the curly headed teen.

"Nothing" He said hurrying as he put his invention in its proper place. The boys shared giddy glances as the color nonchalantly left the sharpshooter.

"Nami prepare to dock the ship." Luffy stretched himself down from the mast to the deck startling the navigator. She shrilled setting off an alarmed cook as he came bolting from the galley already rolling up his sleeves ready to knock the crap out of somebody.

"Nami-swaann!" The door swung open with so much force it probably would have broke if it wasn't made out of Adams wood. He was fuming until he noticed the growing fleet behind them. "Umm, and you planned on getting me when?"

"There's an island a bit further north, we're going to dock and loose these idiots before we head anywhere else." Nami said as she ignored his question. He didn't mind as long as she was OK. His sighed before folding his arms.

"It's almost like they don't have anything else better to do." He mentioned before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before letting the smoke trickle out from his nostrils.

"Nope never." Franky said idlely picking his nose with his pinkie finger, startling all who were standing in front of him. Sanji nearly shot off the deck like a crazed house cat. "What the hell are you doing back there?!"

"I'm making sure these bastards don't wreak my ship for umpthteenth time." He said a matter of factly. Luffy and Brook laughed together close to the mast. They watched as the events before them were about to unfold.

"But really right behind us?!" Sanji shrilled. The cook was prepared to knock the cyborg silly with a well placed kick. At that moment the red head was fuming. With extraordinary speed she knocked the both of them in the head.

"Enough already!" Nami let out in frustration. "Let's get on with it please. They're getting too close for comfort." She vented what was left of her frustration by pacing back and forth. Sanji coward at the woman he saw as a wrathful goddess. He steadied himself before nodding and keeping his mouth shut.

"Will do ma'am!" Franky let out with a surge of urgency as he rushed to the helm. At that time the crew's youngest member waltzed up looking slightly distraught.

"Has anyone seen Zoro anywhere? I need to give him his medicine and I can't find him anywhere." He said looking up at the lot with sad eyes. Robin smiled brightly at the gloomy ball of fluffy as he waited for answers. She bent down and plucked him right off his feet, cradling him in her arms.

"I think I saw him napping somewhere." Usopp spoke up the rest of them listening attentively. Chopper glanced over from his place in Robin's arms. "You did, where? I need to look over him before we dock."

The reindeer's words intrigued the cook, his ears perked at the mention of the swordsman. "Store room maybe, but that was a couple hours ago." Usopp answered.

That's right, the sudden realization that one of their strongest was at his weakest. In this moment and they were about to go into battle. Sanji thought to himself before taking a second glance out to the sea then turning tail in the other direction in search of the idiot swordsman.

They had just left Thriller Bark, this is the will be the final stretch before they reach the midpoint. It was crazy to think they were about to make it to the half way point of the infamous grand line.

It would be fitting that these pests happen to catch up to them now. After everything that'd happened. Zoro wasn't well, without a doubt he was one of the strongest people he'd come to know. But that doesn't change the fact that he was so close to death.

Sanji hasted in his search for his comrade at the thought of it all. He had to know where he was. Ever since that day about a week ago he'd become sort of over protective towards him, in his own sort of way at least.

He would discreetly check in on him whenever he lazed around the deck. He'd made sure the moron left his bandages alone and remembered to eat. Zoro never did train, that'll tell you something about that thick headed man. He scoffed at the thought of it although his body language reflected his nervous self.

"Where the fuck did he go?.." Sanji quickened in his search, speeding down halls and poking his head in and out of doorways.

Until coming to a screeching halt upon reaching the one place he didn't expect to see his friend. He could hear a familiar soft snore that resonated throughout his kitchen. Eventually leading him into the food pantry where the man was sleeping soundly.

He looked so peaceful that it almost deterred the fact that he would never allow anyone to sleep where he stored food. He noticed he hadn't swiped a bottle of booze this time. He grinned before apologizing under his breath as he lightly kicked the other boot.

"Oi Marimo. Wake up, stuffs happening." He kept kicking until an answer grumbled out of the man he associated with seaweed. He settled just fine with an few curses and an angry kick that didn't do much.

"What the hell..." Zoro voice was gruff and his eyes were full of sleep. He lifted a hand up and scratched his head as he yawned deeply.

"We can discuss why you've decided to make my pantry your bed room another time, but right now we're going to dock and get rid of these marines." Sanji stated, reaching an arm out to help the other to his feet. Although Zoro didn't ask for help he didn't refuse it either.

"How many are there?" He inquired before grabbing each one of his swords and sliding them back where they belonged at his hip.

"Last I saw there were 3 ships. I've got my fingers crossed that that's all we have to deal with." Sanji had this nervous feeling that things wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. And it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

"Thanks for getting me up." Zoro shifted around the cook and made his way over towards the door ready to join the others. Then something unexpected happened, Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's wrist before he could make it to the handle.

The two of them were stopped for what seemed like a few minutes before they said anything. "Sanji let go of me." He said coldly, not looking at the other.

"Don't do anything stupid.." Sanji murmured, his hair shadowing his face. Zoro's expression softened as he exhaled. He hated when things like this happen. Pity didn't suit him.

"Leave it to fate." With that Zoro exited the kitchen. Sanji stood there for a few moments looking out the little window at his crew. He could see everyone readying themselves and Chopper harassing Zoro the moment he stepped out.

"That's what you get for being stubborn." He chuckled as he worked a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his shirt pocket. He placing the tobacco stick in between his lips and taking a drag. He thought hard for a second as he held the smoke in his lungs.

"Fuck fate," He exhaled with the smoke.


End file.
